It is known in the art to provide disposable teeth cleaning devices which can be applied to a finger for brushing the teeth. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,092,987; 2,419,896; 2,763,885; and 3,124,824. However, such prior art devices have been complicated, expensive, and have not been suitably self-sufficient to allow their universal use. Primarily, they are not fully designed for completely portable and disposable use as it is necessary to use water to rinse with afterwards. With the present apparatus utilizing a completely ingestible non-foaming toothpaste, it is not necessary to rinse after brushing.
The need for regular and frequent teeth cleaning is well known in order to maintain oral hygiene and prevent bacterial buildup. However, people frequently are at locations and do not have the necessary equipment or facilities normally required for brushing their teeth and rinsing their mouth. Furthermore, regular toothpaste generally includes a foaming detergent, which even though flavored, can cause gastric distress if swallowed, which can be unpleasant. In some situations, such as the case of invalids, water facilities are not readily convenient for rinsing the mouth.
The present invention, therefore, is directed to various improvements in a disposable tooth cleaning apparatus in which both a finger applicator and ingestible toothpaste is provided in an individual package for a one-time use thereby overcoming the prior problems of complicated, expensive, and unsanitary types of devices.